Songs From The Heart
by Jeffery Harris
Summary: Originally posted on the old TMFFA, ported over by request.


Songs From The Heart...

Tenchi entered the kitchen quietly. It was not yet dawn, and the house was dark and silent. His father was outside warming-up the van, and Tenchi would be joining him shortly. The other occupants of the building were still asleep, and he wanted to keep them that way.

Tenchi carefully sorted the bundle in his hands into six stacks. Each stack consisted of a folded sheet of paper and a cassette tape. The paper had a name on it, and the label of each tape had one of the songs circled. There was a correspondence, of course: the inside of each sheet contained the lyrics of the matching song in both Japanese and English. Two weeks ago his English teacher had brought a large box of used imported cassette tapes to class, placed it on his desk, and announced that each student would be required to pick three songs and translate them, and then match their translation against the producer's. Tenchi had groaned silently (like everyone else in class) but had tackled the assignment as directed. He soon discovered that some of the music reminded him of his houseguests, and so collected enough tapes to cover everyone. And the extra credit for the extra work didn't hurt his grade any, either.

Once they had been graded and returned, he'd copied them (with the corrections) to clean paper and added a personal comment to each. And since he had to be at school early today, he decided this would be as good a time as any to give these to his friends. None of them would willingly miss breakfast, so this seemed the logical place to put everything where they would be seen by everybody.

He made a few minor adjustments, aligning everything just so, and then collected his bookbag and headed for the door. He hoped the gifts would be appreciated.

* * * * *

Sasami stood by the table, looking at the six stacks. One of them had her name written on it, in Tenchi's flowing script. Her first inclination was to unfold that paper, and then to clear off the table to make room for the breakfast dishes. But, she decided she should wait for everyone else, since Tenchi must have wanted it that way. She shrugged and turned towards the stove, soon lost in the rattle of cookware.

Ayeka wandered into the kitchen, drawn by the sounds and smells of breakfast-in-the-making. She yawned yet again, covering her mouth politely, and let her gaze drop to the table. "Sasami, what are these doing here?"

"Tenchi left them, I think. They were here when I got up."

"Ayeka moved around the table to where she could read the names on the papers. She found her name immediately, and the battered-looking cassette tape that accompanied it. "Is this a gift?"

"That's what I thought. So I left them alone until everyone else had a chance to see them."

"Good idea," she replied absently. She was fully awake now, and curious. "I'll go call everyone for breakfast."

It took Ayeka only a few moments to gather Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko -- their steps quickened when they were told about the gifts. They gathered around the table, yawning profusely and examining the stacks.

"Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, and..." Mihsohi read the names out loud, "...and Everyone. Who's going first?"

"We might as well as open them and get them off the table, 'cause breakfast will ready in a couple of minutes," Sasami replied.

"I'll go first," Ryoko volunteered, reaching for her stack. The others followed suit.

Each paper was folded lengthwise, with writing down the center of each half. The left side was filled with English text (which none of them could read), and the right side contained the Japanese translation (which they all spoke reasonably well by now). It wasn't difficult to locate the song title at the top of each column and match it with the circled title on the tape. The room grew quiet while each worked her way through the lyrics.

.............. To Ryoko:  
.............. _"Rhiannon"_, Words and Music by Stevie Nicks Stevie Nicks / Fleetwood Mac White Album

Rhiannon rings like a bell thru the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?

All your life you've never seen a woman, taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win.........?

She is like a cat in the dark and then she is the darkness  
She rules her life like a fine skylark and when the sky is starless

All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind.  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?  
Will you ever win.....?

CHORUS:  
Rhiannon.  
Rhiannon.  
Rhiannon......

She rings like a bell thru the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?

All your life you've never seen a woman, taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?  
Will you ever win.........?

CHORUS:  
Rhiannon.  
Rhiannon.  
Rhiannon......

Taken back, taken back sky.  
Taken back, taken back sky.  
Taken back, taken back sky...

Dreams unwind Love's a state of mind

I can't listen to this song without seeing your golden eyes and graceful movements. Anyone singing it need only change the name "Rhiannon" to "Ryoko" to make it fit like a glove. -- Tenchi

.............. To Ayeka:  
.............. _"Albatross"_, Words and Music by Judy Collins Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP)/ The Wildflowers Company (ASCAP), (Administered by Universal Music Corp.) Wildflower Records

The lady comes to the gate dressed in lavender and leather  
Looking North to the sea she finds the weather fine  
She hears the steeple bells ringing through the orchard  
All the way from town  
She watches seagulls fly  
Silver on the ocean stitching through the waves The edges of the sky

Many people wander up the hills from all around you  
Making up your memories and thinking they have found you  
They cover you with veils of wonder as if you were a bride  
Young men holding violets are curious to know if you have cried  
And tell you why  
And ask you why  
Either way you answer

Lace around the collars of the blouses of the ladies  
Flowers from a Spanish friend of the family  
The embroidery of your life holds you in  
And keeps you out but you survive  
Imprisoned in your bones  
Behind the isinglass windows of your eyes

And in the night the iron wheels rolling through the rain  
Down the hills through the long grass to the sea  
And in the dark the hard bells ringing with pain  
Come away alone

Even now by the gate with your long hair blowing  
And the colors of the day that lie along your arms  
You must barter your life to make sure you are living  
And the crowd that has come  
You give them the colors  
And the bells and wind and the dream

Will there never be a prince who rides along the sea and the mountains  
Scattering the sand and the foam into amethyst fountains  
Riding up the hills from the beach in the long summer grass  
Holding the sun in his hands and shattering the isinglass?

Day and night and day again and people come and go away forever  
While the shining summer sea dances in the glass of your mirror  
While you search the waves for love and your visions for a sign  
The knot of tears around your throat is crystallizing into your design

And in the night the iron wheels rolling through the rain  
Down the hills through the long grass to the sea  
And in the dark the hard bells ringing with pain  
Come away alone  
Come away alone...with me.

Very orchestral, very sophisticated, very romantic, very appropriate. -- Tenchi

.............. To Mihoshi:  
.............. _"Dizzy"_, Words and Music by Tommy Roe

Dizzy, I'm so dizzy, my head is spinnin'  
Like a whirlpool, it never ends  
And it's you girl, makin' it spin  
You're makin' me dizzy a

First time that I saw you girl I knew that I just had to make you mine  
But it's so hard to talk to you  
With fellas hangin' 'round you all the time  
I want you for my sweet pet  
But you keep playin hard to get  
I'm goin' round in circles all the time

Dizzy, I'm so dizzy, my head is spinnin'  
Like a whirlpool, it never ends  
And it's you girl, makin' it spin  
You're makin' me dizzy

I finally got to talk to you  
And I told you just exactly how I felt  
Then I held you close to me and kissed you  
And my heart began to melt  
Girl, you've got control of me, 'cause I'm so dizzy, I can't see  
I need to call a doctor for some help

Dizzy, I'm so dizzy, my head is spinnin'  
Like a whirlpool, it never ends  
And it's you girl, makin' it spin  
You're makin' me dizzy  
My head is spinnin'  
Like a whirlpool, it never ends  
And it's you girl, makin' it spin  
You're makin' me dizzy  
You're makin' me dizzy.....

I'm sorry I can't find a karaoke version of this, but it's easier to imagine you singing this by changing the word "fellas" to "ladies" and the word "girl" to "boy". -- Tenchi

.............. To Wahsu:  
.............. _"Hi Tech Girl"_, An adaptation of Madonna's "Material Girl", written and performed by Lynda Williams for USPAS copyright 1998 Lynda Williams

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me I think they're passe if they can't talk about quantum theory I just walk away.  
I like geeks and I like nerds at least they see the light.  
Science is my first true love  
Cuz it excites my mind.

Chorus:  
We are living in a high tech world and I am a hi tech girl.  
You know that we are living in a hi tech world and I am a hi tech girl.

I like physics and mathematics I think they are great  
I can calculate cross sections and decay rates.  
I like playing with computers I love crunching code.  
I'm gonna simulate my theory with some Monte Carlo.

Chorus (repeat)

Boys may come and boys may go and that's all right you see,  
I'm too busy making tenure to have a family.

Chorus (repeat)

I got a satellite dish that receives and transmits on a giga, mega, centi, milli, nano bandwidth.  
I'm a computer hacker, an online attacker busting with my fingertips megabytes of minibits!

I'm a hi tech girl living in a hi tech world!

I don't know what half the words in this song mean, but they sure seemed to fit! -- Tenchi

.............. To Sasami:  
.............. _"Madame Cholet"_, to an accompaniment of strings and accordions

When we're feeling hungry and we want to eat in style,  
There's a certain little Womble Lady Fair.  
Popping toadstool in the oven for a while,  
The sweet aroma fills the twilight air.

Chorus:  
Madame Cholet,  
What's cooking with you today?  
We think you're a real cool pie.  
Madame Cholet,  
As sweet as cafe au lait From the tips of your toes to the twinkling in your eye.  
Madame Cholet,  
Don't go away, s'il vous plait,  
We couldn't survive without you, that's no lie.  
When we womble home in the evening You'll be there by the kitchen door,  
We'd like to say "Merci", Madame Cholet.

When we get up in the morning and we join the breakfast queue,  
We try to make the minimum of fuss.  
For even though she shouts at us and she tells us what to do,  
We know this little lady is for us

The Wombles were small, furry creatures created by Elisabeth Beresford who wrote numerous Wombles books. They were later made into a TV show for kids also called "The Wombles." I think they looked a lot Ryo-ohki. -- Tenchi

* * * * *

Their reactions varied from Ayeka's blush to Washu's laughter. It wasn't long before they were passing the sheets around.

"I'll find a cassette player after breakfast," Washu offered. "I just gotta hear this. Even if it is in English."

"What about this last one?" Ryoko asked.

"Open it," Washu suggested, and they crowded around to look.

.............. To Everyone:  
.............. _"Remember Me, My Friend"_, Words and Music by Justin Hayward and John Lodge / Blue Jays

You don't need to ask me if I'll be your friend  
I am, I am  
You don't need to ask me if I'm sure my friend

I am

I am your friend you must remember me  
I'm the one who saw through the world's disguise  
took away its cloak and made it hide  
from me  
remember me?

Walking on this earth finding you  
you, you  
walking on this earth finding you  
you, you  
what can I say?  
you don't need to find the words to say what's on your mind

If you need a reason to begin again  
I am, I am  
you will find an answer at your journey's end  
I am waiting there my friend  
you must remember me  
I'm the one who knew you when  
I'm the one you call your friend  
feel free  
remember me

Walking on this earth finding you  
you, you  
walking on this earth finding you  
you, you  
what can I say?  
you don't need to find the words to say what's on your mind

For my five closest friends: Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Mihsohi, and Sasami. -- Tenchi

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

* * * * *

Tenchi was tired. It had been one of *those* days: early to school and late to leave; he'd had to ride with his father both ways rather than the bus; lots of homework to look forward to; and his grandfather would insist on practice as well. This kind of schedule offered him a look into his father's lifestyle, and gave him pause to consider his future....assuming he stayed on Earth. Best worry about tonight, he decided, and let the future take care of itself.

He followed his father up the steps and into the house, sinking onto the landing to take his shoes off. He could smell dinner, and female voices mingled with the tinkle and clatter of utensils. He dumped his bookbag onto the stairs and headed for the kitchen, a half-step behind his dad.

The chatter increased when the galactics greeted Nobuyki, and exploded when Tenchi entered the room. He settled into his seat with a sigh, reaching for the bowl of rice in front of him. It was only when they started thanking him for their gifts that he remembered the items he'd left for them that morning. They seemed pleased.

"Are you kidding? We wore out the batteries in that old Walkman of yours," Ryoko said. "I especially like the sultry feel to my song. Tenchi, do you really think I'm graceful?" Tenchi nodded, which produced a radiant smile on her face.

"The lines about flying are what first brought it to my attention."

"Even though I couldn't follow my song directly, I was still moved by the rich cultured quality of it," Ayeka said. "And the lyrics read like such fine poetry..."

"It seemed appropriate for a princess."

"What made you pick my song, Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked. She brushed back her blond hair and blinked those stunningly-blue eyes at him.

"Orbital mechanics," Tenchi replied with a straight face. "After all, you are a space pilot..." She nodded, accepting his answer at face value. Mercifully.

Tenchi happened to glance at Washu, who was biting the insides of her cheeks. She winked at him. "You sure got me pegged right," she said. "I thought my song was a stitch."

"It was originally sung at a physics conference. It just seemed to be a perfect match."

"My song was cute, Tenchi. Any chance you can find a picture of a Womble?" Sasami asked.

"I'll try next time I'm at the library, I promise."

Tenchi's father and grandfather rose from the table, the latter stopping at the doorway and gesturing for Tenchi to join him. Tenchi rose with a sigh. "I'll change clothes and be right with you."

Conversation trickled to a halt as he trudged toward the door. But just before reaching it, Ryoko stopped him. "The best song of all was the one for all of us."

He turned to face the five ladies watching him. "You know, sometimes it's hard for me to say what's on my mind. I have trouble getting the words out, let alone picking the right ones. So I usually say nothing." He was silent for a moment, and then added, "This time, I decided to use somebody else's words, and hoped they would work. I'm glad you like them. They come from my heart just as surely as if I'd written them myself." He smiled and left the room.

For the second time that day, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

* * * * *

Author's Notes

I gotta admit, I'm kinda reluctant to submit this to the TMFFA. Anyone who looks at the tunes I picked is bound to disagree, and offer their own list of favorites. That's an argument no-one can win, so please don't barrage me with a list of alternates. All I ask is for the reader's indulgence on this.

The inspiration for this was not that I had a collection of lyrics clogging my hard-drive (which I did -- the results of research for my earlier submissions). Rather, my youngest daughter recently downloaded the original version and the English remix of "Dreams Come True" by SES. Hearing both versions back-to-back, and seeing both translations listed side-by-side on a Web page, got me to thinking.

The characters of Tenchi Muyo were created by Masaski Kajashima Hiroki Hayashi, and brought to North America by Pioneer LDC. This story, while incorporating names and situations held under copyright by others, is copyright 2001 by Jeffery L. Harris.

This story comes entirely from my imagination, and is not, nor intended to be, canon. Please do not send the legions of lawyers after me...it's not worth their time, or mine.

Any questions or comments should be directed to:

Jeffery L Harris Subject: "Songs From The Heart..."


End file.
